Stargate Deadly Encounter part 7 Final Chapter
by DanielJackson56
Summary: Here are the final chapters of our story. The ending has an interesting surprise which we hope you'll enjoy. ;-  Somewhere down the road there will be a continuation of this story. We'll keep you posted. ;-


Recap from part 35

"Aye captain," Riker answered and escorted Lothar to Picard's office. When they left the bridge, Picard signaled to turn on the audio again.

* * *

Chapter 36

Jack receives a message that Lothar has beamed Ba'al out of the brig.

* * *

"Colonel O'Neill, we will patch you through to my office. You can talk with her there in private," Picard said.

Jack looked at Picard, and nodded. "Thank you Captain. I really appreciate that," he replied.

Picard nodded. "Put him through to my office, Mr. Data," he ordered. Data nodded.

In Picard's office Riker received the incoming transmission. He showed Lothar how the console worked. "When you have finished your talk with Colonel O'Neill, just touch this button," he told her. "It will end the transmission."

Lothar nodded. "Thank you commander," she said.

He smiled briefly. "You may call me Will," he said, but she shook her head. "That wouldn't be appropriate, but thanks anyway."

Then Riker pushed a button and Jack appeared on the computer screen. Lothar briefly smiled when she saw him.

Without saying anything Riker left the room to go back to the bridge.

"Hello Jack...," Lothar said. She didn't know what to say her heart ached when she saw the pain in his face.

Jack felt his heart leap for joy when he saw Lothar on the screen. He wanted so bad to put his arms around her and give her a big hug, but at the moment, that wasn't possible. He wanted say how he really felt, but considering he was on the bridge of the Prometheus he had to keep it strictly business. "Hi. Good to see you. Tell Picard I appreciate him beaming you aboard his ship. I'm glad you're safe," he said.

Lothar nodded. "I will do that Jack. How are you... and the kids?" she asked with concern.

Jack smiled. "The kids are all right. They're safe too. They're at the SGC. They're being well-cared for," he informed. He thought for a moment. "Say, do you think you could talk the good Captain into beaming you aboard our ship? I'm sure they have some kind of beaming technology," he asked. "Oh and by the way, I'm fine. Just shot down a couple of mother ships. You know, the usual day to day saving the world," he half way joked.

Lothar laughed. "Just daily business huh?" she said. But then she got serious again. "I'm sorry Jack, but as long as Qetesh and Ba'al are out there, I'm much safer on board the Enterprise. It's a wonderful ship and I'm very grateful that I can stay here, until it's all over. Qetesh has contacted the Enterprise and she almost ordered the captain to beam me over to her ship. So the danger isn't over for me or you or Earth," she told Jack.

Jack briefly frowned, but nodded. As much as he wanted Lothar with him, he had to admit that by the looks of the Enterprise, it was a much better ship than the Prometheus or the Daedalus and he knew that Lothar would be safer on the Enterprise than there with him. "Yes, of course, you're right. Yes, I'm grateful too. Again, I'm glad you're all right, Lothar. I can understand you being reluctant to leave the Enterprise. It reminds me of one of those high powered ocean liners. Looks nice. Not to mention, I'm sure the accommodations are much better there, than here," he observed. He thought about what she said about Ba'al and Qetesh. "You're right. This battle isn't over yet. But we're working on it. In the meantime, take care. Oh, and try not to get too comfortable over there. We have some plans," he reminded her and smiled.

She just nodded. "Yes, you're right about that. But I also have the feeling that the Enterprise doesn't really belong here. I mean... in our time... Jack, for what I have seen of this ship, they have technology far beyond ours. And the people here... they're not all human. Ok, I admit, we have our own alien on the team. Though I don't see Teal'c as an alien. But this man..." She shivered when she remembered Worf. "But he's a member of the crew, so I take it, that I can trust him. In the meantime, don't worry about me, Jack. As soon as this is over, I'll come home. I promise you that."

Jack nodded. He thought about what she said about their technology. "With all that technology, I'm really glad they're on our side. That makes me feel a lot better," he replied. He quietly sighed, then looked at her with concern. "Are they treating you ok over there?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "They all are very kind. And they are willing to help us in our battle."

Jack nodded. "That's good. Good to know that. And I'm glad they're willing to help out. We could use their help," he replied. He looked at his watch. "Guess I'd better sign out. Otherwise, they might charge us for tying up airspace," he joked. He looked at her serious. "Take care and stay safe. Hope to see you soon," he stated.

Lothar suddenly felt sad. "Be careful, Jack... I don't want to lose you... again," she said quietly. There was so much more she wanted to say, but she realized that he wasn't in a private room, like she was. "You stay safe too... Lothar out." Then she touched the button to end the transmission and Jack disappeared from the screen. Instead there appeared the sign of the Federation of Planets.

Jack blinked. He felt sad too. _Damn war!_ he thought. He quietly sighed and looked at Pendergast. "Thank you," he said in earnest.

Pendergast nodded. "You're welcome, Jack." he replied. Suddenly the ship shook as they felt a blast from one of the Goa'uld ships. An alarm went off, and the sound of an explosion was heard in one of the lower decks. Several deckhands along with Pendergast, and Jack, grabbed onto something to keep from falling down as they felt the impact of the blast. "Colonel, deck twelve has been hit," reported the Lieutenant.

Pendergast looked concerned. "What's the damage?" he asked.

"Some damage to the force fields but they're working on it," the Lieutenant reported.

Jack looked at Sam. "Help them out Sam. You're good at that kind of thing," he stated.

Sam nodded. "I'm on it sir," she replied. She turned and hurried off to help the crewmen.

Pendergast looked at the Lieutenant. "How are we on weapons?" he asked.

The Lieutenant checked the weapons. "We still have weapons, sir," he reported.

Pendergast nodded. "Open fire," he ordered.

The Lieutenant nodded, then pressed some buttons on the control panel, and fired on the Goa'uld ship. Several torpedoes shot out from the Prometheus and hit their mark. The ship shook again, as they felt the blast from the vessel as it exploded.

Jack smiled. "Yes! Nice shooting!" he complimented.

The Lieutenant nodded." Thank you sir," he replied.

Pendergast looked at the young Lieutenant. "What's our status, Lieutenant? Any casualties?" he asked with concern.

The Lieutenant pressed a few buttons on his control panel to contact the other decks. A few minutes later he turned back to his superior. "No casualties sir. Some injuries, but not fatal. Minor burns and some bruises to a few crewmembers. Doctors Beckett and Fraiser are attending them," he informed.

Pendergast nodded. "Thank you Lieutenant," he replied.

The Lieutenant nodded. "You're welcome sir," he replied.

Jack stared out the window on the bridge and watched with interest as the battle continued. He briefly frowned as he watched the Goa'uld ships returning fire on the Earth ships. He wanted to be out there doing his part. He felt helpless just standing there watching the ships from Earth being attacked. "I need to be out there, helping them," he said feeling guilty.

Pendergast nodded. "I know how you feel, Jack. It's hard seeing our people getting shot at by the enemy, and us just sitting here. But they're doing a good job. We're going to win this battle. I just know it. Thanks to that ship the Enterprise, we've already destroyed quite a few of the Goa'uld vessels. And you and Colonel Sheppard did a good job too," he commended. He looked at Jack a bit thoughtful. "Besides, I need you here, Jack. Not to mention, you have your children back at the base. They need you too. I know you're a good pilot, but there's always a risk that you could get shot down. You can't take that risk Jack," he stated in earnest.

Jack nodded. "You're right. I can't. And then there's Lothar..." he replied. He slightly blinked as he thought about Lothar and what would happen if he were to get killed. He remembered what she said about not wanting to lose him. He didn't want to lose her either. He looked at Pendergast. "All right. So what can I do to help?" he asked. He had to do something. He couldn't just stand there.

Pendergast thought for a moment. "Well, for starters, all we can do now, is just wait and see what happens," he stated.

Jack nodded. "Damn! I hate it when you say that," he replied impatient. He glanced at his watch, then looked at Pendergast. "I'm going to check on Sam. Make sure she didn't have any problems with those shields," he informed.

Pendergast nodded. "All right. I'm sure she'll have them fixed in no time," he stated.

Jack nodded. "Right. Let's hope so. We need those shields. See you later," he replied. He sighed, then left the bridge to find Sam.

Meanwhile back on the Enterprise, Lothar entered the bridge again. "Captain, with your permission, I would like to get started on my mission," she said.

Captain Picard looked at her. "Are you sure you can do this?" he asked her.

She nodded. But Picard wasn't convinced. "I would be a lot less concerned if you took Worf with you," he said.

Lothar looked at the big Klingon and shook her head. "No sir, on Earth no one ever saw a... Klingon, the only alien race they know about are the Goa'uld and the Asgard. And besides his appearance and his uniform isn't really known. No, this is something I need to do on my own."

Picard nodded. "You're right," he said. "Then I can only wish you good luck." Then he turned again to Worf. "Show her how a phaser works."

"Yes captain," Worf answered and together with Lothar he left the bridge.

In the weapons room Worf instructed her briefly on how the phaser worked. It wasn't that difficult. "Just make sure it's always on stun," he said. "Phase 1 and 2 are the best for you to use, up to 3 it wounds, 4 will kill and 5 will vaporize the victim."

Lothar nodded. "I get it Worf. I won't kill anyone on the SGC."

Then they both went to the transporter room. Worf put a combadge on her T-shirt and gave her another one to use for Ba'al. "To make contact you only have to touch the badge," he said. "Try it."

Lothar touched the badge once and with a little beep it made contact. She nodded. "Can you beam me directly to the brig?" she asked LaForge, who would handle the controls.

"Yes, I already have the right location. Remember what you have to do when you're down there?"

Lothar nodded and stepped on the transporter platform. "Thanks Geordi," she said.

Then the transporter beam got her and returned her to Earth.

Moments later she re-materialized near Ba'al's prison. She was just a corner away from him. She put the phaser on stun and hurried through the corridor. When she peeked around the corner, she saw two guards. Ba'al was on the bed behind the bars. _Good, _she thought. She could give him the badge through the bars. Geordi could lock on the badge and beam him up. That was the easiest part. She pointed the phaser at one of the guards and fired. Without a noise he went down. The other guard immediately pushed the alarm button on wall and the base alarms sounded around her. Quickly the stunned the other one too. When he was down she hurried to the prison and took the combadge out of her pocket. Her eyes glowed when she saw Ba'al. _My lord_, she said. _I am here to help you. Take this_.

Ba'al smiled. _So you finally know who your master is_, he said.

She bowed her head for a moment. _Quickly, my lord. We don't have much time._

Ba'al took the combadge from her and the symbiote gave Lothar control back again.

She touched the badge on her shirt. "Lothar to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here," she heard Geordi's voice through the combadge.

"Geordi, can you get a lock on him?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll beam him up right now."

The transporter beam appeared, before for her eyes then, Ba'al disappeared into thin air. Then she started her way down to get the kids.

As the alarm sounded, several guards rushed to the scene. The minute they arrived, one of the guards pressed the button on his radio. "Lieutenant Elliot to Hammond," he announced.

Walter punched a few buttons on the control panel to patch them in. "Hammond here. What's going on Lieutenant?" he asked alarmed.

"Sir, Ba'al is gone and two guards are down. It appears that they have been stunned," he reported.

Hammond looked shocked. "What? How's that possible? We had that Goa'uld in tight security!" he argued.

Soon one of the guards who was knocked out finally came to. Elliot looked at him with concern. "What happened Sergeant?" he asked.

"It was a woman, sir. She handed Ba'al something through the bars, and he suddenly disappeared," he explained.

Elliot nodded. "What did the woman look like?" he asked.

The guard gave him a description of Lothar. Elliot widened his eyes as he recognized the woman in question. "Crap!" He pressed the button on his radio. "Elliot to Hammond," he reported.

"Hammond. What's going on Lieutenant?" he asked with concern.

"Sir, I was just informed that a woman, I think she was with Colonel O'Neill here on the base, she just had Ba'al beamed out of his cell. She must have given him a transmitter and had him beamed out," Elliot explained.

Hammond was even more shocked. "A transmitter? How in the world..." He suddenly remembered that Lothar was aboard the Enterprise. "Lieutenant, take your men and do a search for that woman! I want her captured. Don't shoot. If she resists put your zats on stun. I want her alive!" he ordered.

"Yes sir. Don't worry. We'll find her sir," Elliot replied.

Hammond shook his head. He was finding it hard to believe that Lothar would do such a thing. "You do that, Lieutenant. And hurry! Hammond out," he replied.

"Yes sir," replied Elliot. They signed out then Elliot took his men and hurried to find Lothar.

Hammond was still upset over the news of Lothar having Ba'al beamed away. He wondered if the Enterprise had something to do with that since Lothar had been aboard that ship. He wondered if they had some plan going on or if they were working with Qetesh. In any case, he had to contact Jack to let him know what was happening. He looked at Walter. "Sergeant, patch me into the Prometheus, and get me in touch with Colonel O'Neill," he ordered.

Walter nodded. "Yes sir," he replied. He punched a few buttons on the control panel, and soon he had made contact with the Prometheus.

Aboard the Prometheus, the technician had received Hammond's message. He turned to Pendergast. "Sir, we have a message from General Hammond," he reported.

Pendergast nodded. "Patch him through," he ordered. The technician switched the transmission over to Pendergast. "General Hammond, Pendergast here. What can we do for you?" he answered.

"Colonel Pendergast, is Colonel O'Neill available? I need to contact him," Hammond stated.

"Yes sir. He's on deck twelve. I'll patch your call to that section sir," he informed.

"Thank you Colonel. This is urgent," Hammond stated emphatic.

Pendergast looked at the technician. "Lieutenant, patch General Hammond's call to deck twelve," he ordered. The technician nodded then punched in some buttons on the control panel. A few minutes later, he connected Hammond to deck twelve.

Meanwhile on deck twelve, Jack was supervising Sam and the technicians as they finished the repairs on the shields. They had finally managed to get the shields operational, when they heard a beeping sound coming from one of the intercoms on the wall outside the control room. Jack walked out of the room, and over to the intercom, then pressed a button on the intercom. "O'Neill," he answered.

"Colonel O'Neill, you have a message from General Hammond, back at Stargate Command. Can you receive the call?" the technician asked.

"Yes. Patch him through Lieutenant," Jack ordered. A few minutes later Jack heard Hammond's voice come over the intercom.

"Colonel O'Neill, Hammond here. I have an urgent message for you. I need you back at the SGC. This is an emergency!" he said in an urgent tone.

Suddenly a strange feeling came over Jack. Immediately he thought about his children. "Sir, are my children all right?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Your children are fine, Colonel. It's about your fiancée, Lothar. She's here on the base and Ba'al has disappeared. She stunned two of our guards. We think she had something to do with Ba'al's disappearance. I have my men looking for her now. But don't worry. I've ordered them to bring her back alive. No harm will come to her," he assured.

A sick feeling come over Jack. He suddenly became worried when he heard Hammond's report. This wasn't good. He remembered what Lothar had said about giving Evan to Ba'al and inwardly shuddered. He wasn't about to hand over Evan to Ba'al, no matter what happened, and he hoped that Lothar wouldn't either. But he had a feeling that she was going to do just that in order to save Earth.

On the other end Hammond became worried when Jack didn't respond. "Jack... are you there?" he questioned anxious.

Jack slightly blinked. "Yes sir. I'm still here. With all due respect sir, but are you sure it was Lothar?" he questioned. For now he was still finding this hard to believe.

"I'm positive Colonel. One of the guards she knocked out, came to, and gave us a complete description of her," Hammond informed.

Jack briefly frowned. "I see. Thank you for informing me sir. I'll be there right away. If you find Lothar, don't let her get away. Keep her there until I arrive," he stated.

"You're welcome, Colonel. Don't worry, Jack. I intend to do just that," replied Hammond in a decided tone.

"Thank you sir. O'Neill out," he replied. As they ended their call, Jack ran his long slender fingers through his silver gray hair and sighed. He couldn't imagine Lothar doing such a thing. He had to get to the SGC right away. The tone of Hammond's voice gave Jack reason to be concerned. He knew his commanding officer wouldn't let the soldiers harm Lothar, but the idea of her springing Ba'al from jail still gave him reason to worry. Out of worry, he slammed the side of his fist against the wall. "Dammit! he cursed under his breath.

Sam had just finished helping the technicians, and the force shields were again operational. She was about to contact Colonel Pendergast and inform him of their progress, when she heard Jack slamming his fist against the wall. Immediately she knew something was wrong. She knew her friend and former commander well enough to know when he was angry or upset. She walked out of the control room, and looked at Jack with concern. "Sir, is everything all right?" she asked.

Jack quietly sighed and shook his head, as he managed to get himself under control then looked at Sam. "No Carter, everything is _not_ all right. I just got a message from Hammond. He informed me that Lothar just busted Ba'al out of jail, and had him beamed away," he explained still feeling worried and angry at the same time.

Sam stared at him in disbelief. "What? How is that possible?" she asked feeling just as shocked as Jack.

Jack shrugged. "Hammond said he thinks that she gave a transmitter to Ba'al, and that's how he was beamed out of the brig," he explained. He looked at her with concern. "Sam, I need to get back to the SGC. Lothar is still on base, and the soldiers are looking for her now. I have to find her. I have a feeling that she's there to get Evan, and hand him over to Ba'al. I can't let that happen," he stated worried.

Sam nodded and looked at Jack with concern. "Surely she wouldn't do that, sir. Not your own son," she stated in disbelief.

At the moment, Jack wasn't sure of anything. But he knew that he had to get to the SGC before Lothar found Evan. "I don't know what's going on. But I need to get back," he stated in an urgent tone.

Sam looked at him with concern once more. "I'll go with you sir, in case you need some back up," she offered.

Jack shook his head. "Negative Sam. You're needed here. You know this ship inside and out. Pendergast needs your help in case something happens. He needs your expertise. Besides, this is a personal matter, between Lothar and me. I'll handle this," he stated in earnest.

Sam was about to argue, but thought better of it. Jack was right. This was a personal matter, and it didn't involve her. He was also right when he said that she would be more helpful staying aboard the Prometheus. There was no telling what could happen next. She nodded, then quietly sighed. "Yes sir," she replied. She looked at him with concern. "Be careful, Jack," she parted.

Jack nodded and briefly smiled. "Thanks Sam. I will. You too," he assured.

Sam nodded. "You're welcome. Thanks, I will," she replied.

Jack nodded, then turned, and headed back to the bridge to inform Pendergast of his plans. He walked down the long hallway until he came to an elevator. He took out his special ID card, then swiped it in a slot by the elevator. Soon the elevator doors glided open, and Jack stepped inside the elevator car. He punched a number that would take him to the bridge. As he rode to the bridge, he leaned back against the wall, and sighed. This incident with Lothar had him worried. He just hoped that he could get to the base in time. Soon, the doors to the elevator opened. Jack stepped out, and made his way to the bridge. When he arrived on the bridge, he happened to see Pendergast studying the clear Plexiglas map that hung from the ceiling over near the main control panel on the wall on the bridge. He and the Lieutenant were going over some plans on their next attack for the Goa'uld Hatak vessels. "Colonel..." Jack announced as he walked up to Pendergast. "you'll be happy to hear that the shields are now operational," he informed.

Pendergast turned and briefly smiled. "Thank you, Jack. That's good news," he replied.

Jack nodded. "You're welcome," he replied. He looked at Pendergast serious. "Colonel, I need the use of one of your puddle jumpers. I have to return to the SGC immediately," he stated in an urgent tone.

Pendergast looked at Jack with concern. "What's going on?" he asked.

Jack looked at the younger man and sighed. "Hammond just informed me that Lothar has returned to the SGC and released Ba'al from the brig. It seems that she had some transmitter with her and was able to have him beamed away," he informed.

Pendergast looked at Jack in disbelief. "What? Why would she do that?" he asked.

Jack shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe she thinks that by handing Ba'al over to Qetesh, that Qetesh will leave Earth alone and return to their planet," he replied. That was just part of the reason. He didn't want to go into detail about the real reason she sprung Ba'al from prison. It would take too long to explain. He quietly sighed once more. "She's still on base and the soldiers are looking for her. That's why I need to get back," he stated in earnest.

Pendergast nodded. "Yes of course. I'll have one ready for you right away, Colonel," he assured. Luckily the Prometheus had a few puddle jumpers aboard their ship, for transport purposes only. He quickly walked over to the control panel and pressed some buttons to contact the puddle jumper bay area. "Pendergast to jumper bay area," he announced.

"Jumper bay," the technician replied.

"Have a puddle jumper ready for Colonel O'Neill immediately," the young Colonel ordered.

"Yes sir. Right away," the technician replied.

They finished their transmission, then Pendergast looked at Jack. "For purposes I'm sure you'll understand, I'm going to have an escort prepared for you. I'm sure you've noticed it's pretty nasty out there in space, Colonel," he said with a wry smile.

Jack nodded. "Yes. I appreciate that. Those jumpers have a cloaking mode, however, it doesn't hurt to be careful," he stated and smiled.

Pendergast nodded. "I agree, Colonel," he replied. He looked at Jack with concern. "Take care Jack, and good luck," he stated in earnest.

Jack nodded. "Thank you," he replied.

Pendergast nodded, then Jack turned and headed to the jumper area. He made his way to the elevator once more, then swiped his card, and waited for the doors to open. Soon the doors opened, and Jack stepped inside the elevator. He punched a button that would take him to the bay area. The doors silently closed, and transported Jack to the bay area. Meanwhile, back on the bridge, Pendergast quickly contacted Sheppard. "Pendergast to Sheppard. Come in, Colonel," he announced.

Colonel John Sheppard and his Athosian co-pilot Teyla Emmagan had just finished taking out a few Goa'uld death gliders, when they received a transmission from Colonel Pendergast aboard the Prometheus. "Colonel Sheppard here. What is it Colonel?" he asked curious.

"Colonel Sheppard, something has come up that Colonel O'Neill has to return to the SGC immediately. He's taking a puddle jumper for his return trip. I need you to escort him to make sure he gets there in one piece," Pendergast informed.

John thought for a moment, then pressed a button on his helmet. "Yes sir. I'll be most happy to give the good Colonel an escort. By the way, did he state his reasons for returning to the base?" he asked curious.

"He only said that his fiancée, a woman by the name of Lothar, engineered an escape for that Goa'uld and system lord Ba'al. He thinks she's planning on handing him over to Qetesh in order to save Earth. But I have a feeling that her plan will be in vain. I have a feeling that Qetesh plans on wiping out Earth, despite getting Ba'al back," Pendergast stated anxious.

"I think you're right, Colonel. But I'll give O'Neill a full escort all the same," Sheppard replied.

Pendergast smiled. "Thank you Colonel. I appreciate that," he replied.

"You're welcome, Colonel. Sheppard out," he replied They ended their transmission. John and Teyla turned their glider around then steered it toward the Prometheus.

* * *

End of chapter 36

* * *

Chapter 37

Jack finds Lother. Together they are beamed up to the Enterprise.

* * *

Back on the Prometheus Jack had finally arrived in the jumper bay area. He headed to the rear of the puddle jumper, and quickly went inside. He went to the front of the jumper, and sat down in the pilot's seat. He punched some buttons on the control panel and closed the rear hatch of the jumper. The hatch closed and sealed tight. Soon the entire jumper became pressurized for space travel. Since he had the ancient gene in him from the _Asgard head sucker_ as he had called it, it didn't take him long to activate the control panel and turn on the lights, and other mechanisms inside the jumper. He tested the communication panel to make sure he was in contact with the Prometheus, and the technicians as well. Jack started up the jumper, and soon it was hovering inside the bay area. Before the bay area technicians opened the hatch to release the jumper, Jack received a transmission from Sheppard.

John and Teyla had just arrived and decided to make contact with Jack to let him know that they would be close by. "Hey Jack. Just letting you know, that we have your back," he informed.

Jack briefly smiled. "Thanks Sheppard. I appreciate that. Once I'm out of the Prometheus, I'm engaging the cloaking device. Hopefully I can sneak by without those Goa'ulds seeing me," he stated.

"Good idea. In any case, we'll keep you covered," Sheppard assured.

"Thanks," replied Jack.

Soon the huge doors to the bay area slowly opened, and Jack steered the jumper out of the Prometheus. The moment he left, he quickly engaged the cloaking device, making the jumper invisible. Despite the jumper's invisibility, John, and Teyla were able to monitor Jack's location as he made his way to Earth. As they followed Jack, they kept a look out for any Goa'uld mother ships or death gliders that might try to follow them and get too close.

Out in space, one of Qetesh's first primes, stood at the helm inside her Ha'tak vessel. He suddenly picked up an energy spike in space as he noticed a small blip on his radar screen.

He turned to look at Qetesh. "My Queen, I'm picking up a small vessel that disembarked from the Tauri ship, The Prometheus. I think it is a transport ship, they call a puddle jumper. What are your orders?" he asked.

Qetesh thought for a moment. "Contact one of the death gliders and tell them to shoot it down. It could be one of the Tauris trying to return to Earth," she ordered.

The first prime nodded. "Yes my Queen," he replied. He punched some commands on the control panel, and soon made contact with one of the pilots in the death glider. "Attention Jaffa, pursue that Tauri vessel that disembarked into space from the Prometheus, and shoot it down. This is an order from your Queen Qetesh," the first prime ordered.

The Jaffa whom he contacted, quickly received the message. "I have your orders. I am in pursuit," he replied. He looked on his screen and soon he too had picked up the jumper.

As Jack made his way to Earth, he suddenly became alarmed when he noticed an alien vessel heading his way and getting closer. He studied the screen on the control panel and noticed it was a Goa'uld death glider. "Damn! I thought they couldn't see me," he grumbled. He immediately contacted Sheppard. "John, I don't think my cloaking device is working. I'm being stalked by a death glider," he said a bit anxious.

John and Teyla looked out their windows and became alarmed as they saw the glider firing in the direction of the jumper. "We see him Jack. Don't worry. We have your back," he assured.

"Actually it's not my back I'm worried about, but thanks," Jack stated anxious.

As the glider continued to fire on Jack, he put the palms of his hands on some controls near his chair, and concentrated for a moment. "Weapons!" he commanded out loud. Soon a few torpedoes shot out from the jumper but the glider was too fast and the torpedoes flew past it. "Damn!" he cursed.

John briefly frowned as he saw the torpedoes flying past the glider. "Ok Teyla, Give me everything we've got. I've got to bring that vulture down," he ordered in a stern tone.

"You have it Colonel," replied Teyla. She typed in some commands on her panel, then looked ahead to John. "We have weapons, Colonel," she reported.

John and Teyla circled around until they were in position, then he quickly zeroed in on the death glider. He pressed a button on his control stick. "Fox fire two!" he announced as he fired several torpedoes at the death glider.

Just as the Jaffa had made his turn and was about to make another attack he widened his eyes as he saw the two heat-seeking missiles heading right for him. He made an attempt to dodge the missiles but it was too late. Soon there was a big explosion as the missiles hit their mark and the glider exploded into a ball of fire.

Jack sighed with relief as he watched the glider explode. He quickly radioed John and Teyla. "Thanks Colonel and Teyla. Nice shooting John," he commended.

"Thanks Jack. You're welcome. Anytime," replied John and smiled. "Thank you Colonel," replied Teyla.

"You're welcome mam and Colonel," replied Jack.

Once the threat of the death glider was past, they continued to follow Jack at a distance, and soon Earth finally came into view. Jack sighed and steered the jumper toward Earth. Once he was in Earth's orbit, he uncloaked the jumper. Now there wasn't any need to be cloaked. He would soon be at the SGC where it was safe. Jack punched in some buttons on the control panel to contact the SGC. "O'Neill to Hammond," he transmitted.

At the SGC, Walter quickly received Jack's transmission. Hammond was still in the control room monitoring the situation during the battle. Walter looked up at Hammond. "Sir, we're receiving a transmission from Colonel O'Neill," he informed.

Hammond nodded. "Patch him through, Sergeant?" he asked.

Walter nodded and soon they were connected to the jumper. Hammond put on his headset so he could talk to Jack. "We hear you, Colonel," replied Hammond.

At that moment, Jack pushed some buttons on the control panel once more. "General Hammond, I'm on my way to the SGC. Permission to land the jumper," he announced.

Hammond clicked on his headset. "Welcome back, Colonel. Permission granted," he replied.

"Thank you sir. See you soon," replied Jack. They finished their transmission, then Jack quickly made his way to the base. He steered the jumper to an underground landing pad where most of the air crafts at the SGC had clearance to land. He pressed some buttons on the panel to contact Sheppard. "O'Neill to Sheppard. I'm headed for the landing dock at the SGC. Just wanted you to know that I was safe, and sound. Thanks for your assistance. It was greatly appreciated, Colonel," he stated and smiled.

"Good to hear. You're very welcome, Colonel. Good luck on your mission," replied Sheppard.

"Thank you John. And back at you. Take care and God speed!" Jack replied in earnest.

"Thank you Colonel. We'll do. Sheppard out," replied John.

They finished their transmission, then Sheppard and Teyla returned to the battle. Once Jack had landed the jumper at the landing dock area, he opened up the back of the jumper, then quickly disembarked.

A few SF guards and technicians entered the landing dock site, and assisted Jack as he left the jumper. Once he had disembarked, he hurried to an elevator, that would take him to the main corridor that led to the control room. When he arrived at the elevator, he took out his ID card, and swiped it through a slot by the elevator door. Soon the doors glided open, and he stepped into the car. Jack punched a number on the keypad, that would take him to the control room. A few minutes later, Jack finally arrived on the main floor. He got out, and hurried to the control room where Hammond awaited him. When he finally arrived, he looked at Hammond with concern. "Sir, have they found Lothar yet?" he asked.

Hammond shook his head. "Not yet Colonel. They're still looking. It looks as if your fiancée knows this complex as well you do," he stated worried.

Jack briefly frowned. He was worried too. He had no idea where she was, but decided to join the search. "Don't worry sir, I'll find her," he promised. Before Hammond could reply, Jack turned and headed out of the control room to look for Lothar. He briefly stopped by the weapons room and picked up a zat just in case he needed it. He also grabbed a radio so he could contact Lothar and the young Lieutenant who was watching his children. He hoped that he wouldn't have to use the zat, but if Lothar resisted he would. He took the zat, and the radio, then left to find Lothar.

As he hurried down the long corridor, he pressed the button on his radio. "Lothar, this is Jack. I'm on base. If you're on this frequency, please respond!" he announced anxious. He just hoped that he could contact her before the guards found her.

Lothar stopped when she heard Jack's voice through the intercom. Quickly she looked around. She wasn't far anymore from the place where the kids were. She hoped she could reach them before Jack and let the Enterprise beam them all out of here.

Jack pressed the button on his radio as he continued his search. "Lothar, come in. Hammond told me what happened. I know what you're going to do. Don't do it Lothar! Ba'al and Qetesh will kill us anyway. Not to mention, I can't let you take Evan. I won't let you do it," he stated.

Lothar saw an intercom on the wall. She pushed the button to make contact. "Jack..." She waited for a moment. "Jack, can you hear me?"

Jack pressed the button on his radio. "Lothar! Thank God! Yes. I hear you," he replied relieved. "Where are you? Hammond's men are looking for you," he informed.

"I can't tell you. Jack, please, don't come after me. I have to do this." Then she took her finger from the button, set the phaser on 5, and vaporized the com. She put the phaser back on stun then went on to her final target.

Jack suddenly heard the radio go dead. "Damn!" he cursed. He knew that he had to get to the children before Lothar did. He punched the button on his radio once more. "O'Neill to Tracy. Come in, Lieutenant," he radioed.

In the bomb shelter below, Tracy heard Jack's voice come over her radio. She had kept it on in case Hammond or Jack should contact her. Immediately the children looked at the radio. "DADDY!" Jona said excited. Tracy picked up the radio and punched the button. "Tracy here. I hear you Colonel," she replied.

Jack sighed as he heard the young woman's voice. "Lieutenant, how are the children?" he asked concerned.

"They're all right Colonel. A bit scared, but otherwise all right," Tracy assured. At that moment, Jona tugged on Tracy's sleeve of her uniform. "I want to talk to daddy," he said anxious. Evan and Serena nodded. Tracy clicked on her radio. "Colonel. The children want to talk to you," she stated.

Jack sighed. "Ok. Put them on," he replied.

Tracy pressed the button on her radio, and held it near the children. Jona, Evan, and Serena sat close to the radio. Jona spoke first. "Daddy? Is that you?" he asked just to make sure.

Jack felt his heart sink as he heard Jona's voice. "Yes it is son. It's me. Are you all doing ok?" he asked.

"Yes daddy. We want to go home! We want to see you and Wofar," he said sad.

Jack felt a lump in his throat, and sighed. "Don't worry. You'll get to go home soon. I promise," he assured.

Serena leaned in closer to the radio. "Daddy, I'm scared! I want mommy!" she cried.

Jack slightly blinked. "It's ok baby. Don't be afraid. You'll see mommy soon. I promise. You be brave. Me and mommy will see you all soon. Just hang in there, and try to be brave,' he assured.

"I twy daddy. But I want you and mommy. You come and get us?" she asked anxious.

Jack briefly sighed. "Yes honey. We'll come and get you. It's ok. Don't cry," he tried to assure her. "Can you let me talk to Tracy?" he asked.

"Ok daddy. I wuv you," replied Serena.

"I love you too baby, I love all of you," he said with affection.

Soon Tracy came back on the radio. "I'm here, Colonel. What is it?" she asked. She could sense the urgency in his voice.

"Lieutenant, whatever you do, don't let Lothar take the children. She's coming for them, but don't let her take them. Do whatever you can to stop her, but don't hurt her," he ordered.

"I have a zat sir. Will that do?" Tracy asked.

Jack briefly smiled. "Yes that's perfect. Just make sure she doesn't get near them," he ordered.

"Yes sir. I'll do it. I'll hide them if I have to," she stated in earnest.

"Thank you Lieutenant. I'll be there as soon as possible. Just keep the children safe," he stated.

"Yes sir. Will do," replied Tracy.

"O'Neill out," he replied as he ended his call. He clicked off his radio, then hurried to the elevator that led to the bomb shelter. Fear filled his heart as he hurried to the elevator. He was still finding it hard to believe that Lothar had released Ba'al. But he knew for sure that both Ba'al and Qetesh were not about to stand down once Lothar handed over Evan. They wouldn't stop until Earth was destroyed. He finally got to the elevator, and punched the button. When the doors opened, he stepped in then punched the down button. The doors closed then Jack rode down to the bomb shelter. He had a feeling that Lothar might be there since she ended their transmission over the radio.

It didn't take long for Lothar to arrive at the bomb shelter. She used the card key she took from one of Ba'al's guards to open the doors. But when she entered the room she stood face to face with a young female lieutenant, who had aimed a zat on her. Tracy stood in front of the children with her zat. Serena and the boys started running toward Lothar but Tracy held them back. She gave Lothar a stern look. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Mommy!" cried Serena.

Tracy glanced down at Serena, then looked at Lothar. "Oh, so you're Lothar! Sorry, but Colonel O'Neill gave me orders not to let you have the children," she stated and pointed the zat at Lothar.

Lothar raised her hands. "I won't harm my own children, Lieutenant," she said. "I only want to bring them to a real safe place."

Tracy shook her head. "I'm sorry. But I have my orders," she said in firm tone.

"You're right about your orders. But please understand there's not much time. As we speak Ba'al is also on his way to this shelter." She hoped the Lieutenant wouldn't notice that she was bluffing.

Tracy looked at the children with concern, then looked at Lothar. "The Colonel didn't say anything about Ba'al coming. He just gave me orders to keep you from taking the children," she argued.

"And as a good Lieutenant you obey his orders of course," Lothar said a bit sarcastic. She lowered her hands behind her back, where the phaser was. "Listen, you can follow orders as much as you want, but I want my kids and I want them now! Got it?" Lothar was starting to get anxious. She looked closely at the woman who had her kids. "Jona! Evan! Serena, come here," she ordered her children. Immediately the three kids ran towards her. "Don't try anything, Lieutenant," she warned when she saw that the woman wanted to fire the zat at her.

"Oh I am so getting in trouble for this!" Tracy grumbled. "Hold on! I can't let you do this!" she argued. "I will shoot you if I have to," she warned.

"That's your problem," Lothar answered. Then with a quick move she took the phaser and fired once at the Lieutenant. Without making a sound the poor woman sank to the ground. Serena started to cry when she saw that. Lothar lifted her up. "Shhhhh, honey. Mommy is here, to take you and your brothers to a real safe place." But Serena was totally upset and didn't listen. Lothar sighed and put her on her feet again. She hated it, that the girl had to see that, but she had no choice. "Jona, Evan, stay close to me and Serena," she said, while she held Serena's hand. Both boys nodded. She raised her free hand and touched the combadge on her shirt. "Lothar to Enterprise!"

"LaForge here," came a quick answer.

At that same moment Jack rushed into the shelter. Jack suddenly gasped as he saw Tracy lying on the floor. "What the heck!" He looked at Lothar. "Stop! No, you can't take them. Your plan won't work. Ba'al and Qetesh are going to kill us anyway," he stated anxious.

"Geordi hold on," Lothar said. Then she turned to Jack. "Not if our plan works, Jack. I can't tell you about it right now. But if you don't trust me, come with me."

He looked at Lothar confused. "What? You have a plan?" he asked.

"Of course I have. And if it works out, neither Qetesh nor Ba'al will ever come back," she tried to convince him. "Please, come with me and see for yourself."

Jack thought for a moment. "All right. But I wish you would have told me sooner. Then we could have avoided all this cat and mouse game," he replied and briefly smiled. He glanced at Tracy. "Is she all right?" he asked concerned.

"She's only stunned," Lothar said. "She'll just wake up with a headache." She didn't care about the woman. "Jack, I couldn't tell you about it, because it was better that not too many people knew about it. And it was too dangerous to talk over the radio about it." She took Serena on her arm again. "Boys, stay close to me," she said to the twins. Then she looked at Jack again. "You too," she said quietly.

Jack gave her a warm hug. "Sure thing. I'm not going anywhere," he replied and smiled. "Oh and thanks for explanation. I just hope your plan works," he added.

She nodded. She hoped so too. Then again she touched the combadge. "Enterprise, five to beam up."

A moment later the transporter beam got them all, then they disappeared into thin air. At that moment General Hammond arrived in the bomb shelter. He looked confused at the empty spot. One moment there stood five people together then the next moment they were gone. "What in the name of heavens!" he exclaimed.

But the only person in the room, was the unconscious lieutenant...

* * *

End of chapter 37

* * *

Chapter 38

Lothar carries out her plan, and Earth is saved. Jack, Lothar, and the children return to the SGC. Rick has an amazing dream, or was it?

* * *

A few moments later Jack, Lothar and the kids rematerialized at the transporter platform on the Enterprise. Worf had taken Ba'al from the platform. When he saw the five people he looked suspicious at Jack. Lothar saw the look on the man's face. "It's ok, Worf." She couldn't say more. She also saw Deanna Troi waiting. "Jack, take Serena and Jona to Deanna. You can trust her."

Jack looked at Worf suspicious. "Who in the name of God is that?" he asked. He drew the children closer to him.

Lothar noticed Jack's look. But she didn't say anything. She stayed on the platform with Evan, while Jack stepped down with Serena and Jona. Worf put Ba'al back on the platform too. The system lord had a smile on his face, when he looked at Jack. _Looks that in the end, I will get what I want, Colonel O'Neill_, he said.

But before Jack could answer, Lothar said "Energize Geordi, let's get this over with."

Geordi nodded and touched the screen in front of him. Ba'al, Lothar and Evan disappeared before Jack's eyes and he reached out for them, but Worf stopped him.

"Don't do that," he said with his deep voice. "Wait..."

Jack watched closely at everything happening on the platform. When they all three were gone, Geordi touched some other symbols on his screen and the place where Lothar and Evan had materialized, started to shimmer again. Just a few seconds later Lothar and Evan were rematerialized. Lothar helped Evan to step from the platform and then they both rushed to Jack. Lothar hugged him. "I'm so sorry I had to let you go through this, but it was the only way," she said quietly.

Meanwhile Geordi contacted the bridge. "Captain, they all are safe," he said.

On the bridge Picard nodded. "Thank you, Mr. LaForge," he said. Then he turned to Data. "Mr. Data, arm photon torpedoes," he ordered.

The android punched a few symbols on his screen. "Torpedoes armed and ready to fire, captain."

"Target that mothership," Picard ordered.

"Target locked," Data announced.

"Fire!" Several photon torpedoes left the Enterprise, toward the Goa'uld mothership. They penetrated the shields of the ship and there was a huge blast in space.

"Direct hit, captain," Data announced once more.

But still the ship wasn't completely, destroyed and now the death gliders attacked on the Enterprise. But their guns had no effect on the huge ship. It only tickled the hull of the ship. "Fire again," Picard ordered.

More torpedoes started their way to the huge Goa'uld ship. This time the Prometheus and the Daedalus fired too. That was too much and the ship exploded in space. But no one saw a tiny little ship leave the mothership and go into hyperspace...

The crew of the Prometheus and Daedalus looked on in amazement as they saw the mothership explode in space. Everyone cheered as they saw the death gliders retreating into space. A technician briefly turned to Colonel Pendergast. "Sir, we picked up a ship going into hyperspace. I'm thinking it could have been Ba'al, and his queen," the lieutenant stated.

Pendergast nodded. "You're probably right, Lieutenant. But there's nothing, we can do about it now. Thank God those other ships are retreating," he stated. He looked at the Enterprise. "Contact the Enterprise. I need to congratulate them," he ordered.

The technician nodded. "Yes sir," he replied. He punched in a few buttons on the control panel, to contact the Enterprise. "Prometheus to Enterprise. Come in," he announced.

Data noticed the incoming message. "The Prometheus is hailing us, captain."

"On screen!" A moment later Colonel Pendergast filled the Enterprise screen. Picard straightened his jacket and stepped closer. "Colonel," Picard greeted him.

"Captain Picard, I just wanted to congratulate you on such a fine show. Nice shooting. Thanks for your assistance. It was greatly appreciated," Pendergast said and smiled.

Picard nodded. "We were glad to help. We only want from you that you don't mention us in your reports. Our presence in this time line, could seriously damage the future."

Pendergast nodded. "I understand. Don't worry. This will strictly be top secret. Classified as we say. Thank you again. And by the way, the next time you're in our timeline, feel free to drop in," he stated and smiled.

Picard smiled too. "Thank you. But that won't be very wise to do. We will have to go back to our own time as soon as possible."

Pendergast nodded. "Understandable Captain. If there is any way we can be of assistance, please let us know. We'd be glad to help you return to your time. We're quite familiar with time travel," he replied.

Picard smiled and shook his head. "There's no need to, Colonel," he answered. "But thanks anyway. Picard out." Pendergast disappeared from the screen, just when Jack arrived on the bridge, together with LaForge and Worf. Lothar stayed with the kids at Deanna's quarters, until they could go home again.

"Geordi, how are the repairs going on the Asgard ship?" Riker asked him.

"As far as I've seen on the scans, they have life support and shields back online again. They are working on the hyper drive as we speak," LaForge answered him. Then he turned to Picard. "Captain, this is Colonel O'Neill," he introduced Jack to Picard.

The captain nodded. "Colonel, welcome to the Enterprise," he said friendly.

Jack looked around the ship in amazement, then looked at Picard. "Nice to meet you Captain. You have a very nice ship here! I had no idea these types of ships existed," he remarked.

"Yes, the Enterprise is a good ship," Picard agreed with him. "And you are right, in this timeline ships like the Enterprise don't exist. We will beam you and your family back to Earth and will leave here. We need to go back to our own time."

Jack looked around the ship once more. "Pity. It's a shame you can't stick around to share some of your technology with us. We could some high tech stuff like this on Earth," he stated and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Colonel, but if we did we could change the future. I hope that with our actions we haven't already change anything," he answered.

Jack thought for a moment. "I suppose you're right. We've been in situations like this before. One sneeze and you've changed the whole timeline. But I doubt that you have changed anything. On the contrary, you've been a great help to us. And we greatly appreciate it," he replied in earnest.

"Thank you. Is there anything else we can do for you? If not, then we will have you beamed back to Earth," Picard offered.

Jack thought for a moment. "I suppose not. But you're welcome. Oh yes, do you think we could borrow one of those phasers? Those were cool!" he remarked. "And maybe a few of those communicators?" he added.

"Maybe we just escort you back to the transporter room," Riker said before Picard could answer.

Picard looked thankful at his first officer and nodded. "Make it so, Number One," he ordered.

Riker smiled briefly and stood up from his chair. "If you will follow me," he said and gestured to the door of the turbo lift.

Jack nodded and sighed. "So, no phasers or communicators?" he asked.

He looked at Picard for a moment and decided that they weren't sharing any technology with them. "Damn! Well maybe next time," he stated resigned. He walked over and held out his hand to Picard. "Nice meeting you sir. Have a good trip home, and as my commanding officer says, God Speed!" he stated and smiled.

Picard shook Jack's hand and gave him a serious look. "I hope you understand, why we can't give you any 24th century technology. Even an innocent thing as a combadge, could become dangerous in the wrong hands."

Jack nodded. They finished shaking hands. "I understand. You're right. There's a lot of bad hands out there, who would love to have this stuff. But it sure is neat! No problem Captain. It's been a pleasure doing business with you," he smiled and winked.

Picard smiled. "You're welcome, Colonel. Take care of your future wife and your children. I can only tell you that one of your children will be very important for Earth's future," he said mysterious. "But you will find that out, when it is time. You and Lothar will live long enough to witness it."

Jack looked amazed and smiled. "Well, thank you Captain. I sure hope they do become successful, if not important. I'll be looking forward to seeing their progress," he replied.

Picard nodded. "We will meet again, Colonel. But now it is time for you to go back." The captain looked at his first officer, who immediately knew what he had to do. He slightly touched his combadge. "Riker to Troi." He waited a moment, then he continued. "You can bring Lothar and her children to the transporter room. We will meet you all there."

"We will," Deanna responded. "Troi out."

Then Riker, LaForge and Jack stepped into the turbo lift and went back to the transporter room. A few minutes later they arrived there. They didn't have to wait long for Lothar and the kids. Lothar hugged Deanna. "Thank you for your help," she said quietly.

The Betazoid woman just smiled. Then Lothar stepped on the transporter platform, together with the three children. Jack nodded at Deanna and stepped on the platform as well.

Riker smiled again. "As a wise man from Vulcan used to say 'live long and prosper'. I guess that will count for both of you, with the symbiotes that keep you healthy." He saw Jack looking surprised. "We know about your symbiotes," he explained. Then he turned again to LaForge. "Energize!"

LaForge touched the controls, the figures on the platform started to shimmer when the transporter beam surrounded them and a few moments later they were gone.

Hammond and the young Lieutenant Tracy, had finally returned to the upper level. On the way, she had explained to him what had happened, and he assured her that she wasn't going to be fired. Tracy was relieved about that. Now that the threat of the Goa'ulds was over, Hammond ordered Sheppard, and the others to return to base. Sam, Daniel, and Rodney left the Prometheus, and they too returned to the SGC. Hammond was just about to return to his office to inform the president of their victory, when he received a call from the control room.

"Hammond to control room. Come right away," Walter announced. Walter stared in amazement as he saw Jack, Lothar, and their children beaming into the gate room. Soon Hammond arrived just in time to see them appear in gate room.

When they had finished materializing, Jack checked himself over, then looked at Lothar and the children. "Are we all here?" he asked to make sure. He wasn't used to this new beaming technology they had on the Enterprise. "No body parts missing?" he asked looking concerned.

Lothar shook her head. "We're all in one piece, Jack," she said smiling.

Jack was so relieved that he took Lothar in his arms and gave her a big hug and a kiss too.

Hammond pressed a button on the microphone as he saw them in the gate room. "Welcome back, everyone," he announced.

Jack was still kissing Lothar when he heard Hammond's voice from the control room. He briefly broke their kiss and slightly blushed. He parted from their embrace, then waved to Hammond. "Thank you sir. It's good to be home!" he smiled. He kneeled down in front the children, and gave them a big hug. "We're home!" he said.

The three children cheered. "YAAA!" They gave their father a big hug and smiled. Jona looked at his father. "Can we really go home now?" he asked anxious. He wasn't quite sure where they were, but was glad to be back with his father and Lothar.

Jack nodded. "Yes. Maybe tomorrow. But for now there's a few things we have to do. But don't worry. We'll get to go home soon," he assured.

Jona nodded. "Ok." he replied.

Jack stood up, then looked at Lothar. "Let's go," he said.

Hammond was amazed at how they were beamed into the gate room, but was glad to see them back. He had a lot of questions as to where they went, and who those people aboard that spaceship were. But for now he was just glad to see them back alive safe and sound.

As they walked out of the gate room, Jack briefly chuckled. "This is going to be one heck of a report," he remarked.

Lothar looked at him and smiled happy. Everything was going to be fine. The threat was gone and together with Jack and the children, she could make a new start.

High above Earth, not visible for Earth radar, was still the Enterprise. Data had made the calculations for time travel. Picard and Riker looked at each other. That rift in space wasn't there by co-incidence. By helping SG1, they saved Earth's future. It all went as it was written in the digital history books.

"I can open the space rift again, Captain," Data announced.

"Make it so, Mr. Data," Picard answered. "Take us home."

Data touched the symbols on his screen and soon the rift appeared. The Enterprise directed for the space rift and within a few seconds the huge ship was gone... back... to the future...

Next morning Rick woke up and rubbed his still sleepy eyes. What a dream he had last night. Unbelievable! _I did Jack O'Neill way too long, _he thought to himself. He got out of the bed in his house in Vancouver. Today he had to do a few scenes for Stargate again. He took a quick shower and then got dressed. In the kitchen he made a sandwich for breakfast and a cup of coffee. About an hour later he went to the set.

When he arrived at the set, one of the producers walked up to him. "Morning Rick," he said.

"Morning," Rick answered while he was looking over the script for that day. He didn't look up when Martin Wood spoke to him.

"There's a new member I'd like you to meet," he said.

Rick looked up and saw a young woman in jeans and shirt and with long blond hair came towards them. The script fell off his hands. He could only stare at her. This was the same woman as he had been dreaming about last night! "Lothar?" he said in disbelief.

The woman raised her eyebrows and then reached her hand out towards him. "Lothar is my symbiote," she said. "My name is Sha're... Jack O'Neill's fiancée..."

THE END

(Or Is It?)


End file.
